hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
65th Games (UNGH Games)
The Intro I am Finnick Odair, great looking 14 year old who is charming. I was swimming in the sea, when a goggled face appears in the water. I tickle her, as she releases a bubble. We surface laughing on the beach. "Finnick, your so charming." she tells me, and I reply "Your so cute I could nom you up!" I say as I tickle her some more. Too bad today was reaping day. She jumps back in the water. She goes under, as I watch her. I go under, and she takes off her goggles, revealing her pretty face. We kiss, until we can't hold our breath any longer. The Peeing (Reaping) The escort was urinating on stage, and looked embarassed when everyone showed up. Gross. "There will be 1000001 tributes! That means we'll be reaping 83333 boys and girls to go in the games!". I groan. This is going to take forever. About the 874th girl called, I start to nap. I wake up at about the 7543th name, when I hear "Amber Seastorm!". No... no no no! Not my girlfriend! At about the 72385th name, I jolt up. "Finnick Odair!". Crap. I walk up and found Amber and hug her. The last name is called, and we head off, knowing the justice building is too small. The Stupid dumb train rides I hated this train, it smelled like pee and the escort wasn't wearing pants. I found out he was urinating agan, when our stupid mentor Johnny Pewee walked in, followed by Mags. Johnny was wearing a ridicilious pimp hat, and was badmouthing the train driver. Mags was normal, old lady, who had won her games by river tactics. I smiled, when I looked over to see our escort looking out the window and saying Yoohoo, when he got smacked by a branch. Johnny Pewee laughed at the escort, and a fistfight erupted between the two. The train stopped, because the weight of all the tributes made it stop. They had to bring in 1000 and 1 knights to ride us on their horses to the capitol. Idiotic Chariots After the horses died half way to the capitol, we had to all walk on foot. We reached there about 7:00 PM, before we were all stylist'd. The chariot rides were so many chariots I got scared, but I laughed at Johnny Pewee and his gang of capitol girls. It finally ended. Johhny Pewee was yet again fighting the escort after the escort urinated his new jeans. Training I trained with tridents until my hands became tridents, but they didn't. Amber came over, and did better than me. I made a face, when the careers, consisting of EVERY District 1 and 2 tribute there was walked over. "Join us, NOOBZ" they said. I nodded and joined them, but Amber scoffed and walked away. On the scond day of training was when intense music played and I watched the District 2 Male have anger issues, when I noticed one o the District 5 Males. He stood taller than the rest, had a beard, wore a fancy suit, and was picing on Amber. "Stupid little District 4 Girl, swimming around won't save you in these games." I walked over and shoved him. "Shut up beardy, your suit won't stay fancy these games." I say. He looks at me. "Well Well, a pretty boy afraid of dirt." thats when we were seperated. Final Impression I walk in, when they call my name. The judges were basically asleep, after the previous tribute tried waking them. I did what I did best, as the only one awake judged me. He took a sip of coffee, when I killed all the dummies. I nodded and left. Interviews that are boring I walked up, as soon as stupid caeser slept. They canceled interviews because of the tribute amount, so straight to the games! BLOODBATH My stylist said it was a forest with a lake, and I was ready. When I reached the top, I noticed we were on land and the cornucopia was in a lake. "Since there are so many tributes, we're going to kill them off until we get 24! May the odds be in your favour!" the announcement said. At once, 999977 cannons went off. I was alive, and so was amber, but that District 5 Male was too. "5. 4. 3. 2. 1." I jump in the lake, swimming towards the cornucopia. I reach it first, and grab my trident. BOOM! I watch as the District 5 Male inserts a spear into the District 9 Female's back. I poked my trident at him, but he was too nimble as he jumped in the water. I watched the District 6 Male punching the District 1 Male around in the water. BOOM! '''I looked behind me to see the dead District 11 Male, who had been killed by the District 2 Male's sword. I duck as he swings it at me, I block as he hammers me to the ground with it. Before he cuts my head off, I stab his leg with a dagger and take off. So much for being a career. '''BOOM! '''The girl from 8 just drowned. I looked around, a ducked as a spear sailed past my head. The District 12 Boy tried to stab me with another, but I kiicked it away and slashed his throat open. '''BOOM! I escaped, and then heard the cannons. '''BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! '''11 tributes... that was a lot. Gay one, erm I mean Day one So I found a curtain inside of a tree. WTF? I opened the curtain to see the District 7 Male... taking a shower? He turned to me and screamed, covering his privates with a handful of acorns. I puked and ran away as soon as possible. That's when the stupid anthem started... wait... that wasn't the anthem... It was the fricken hamsterdance. God these games were terrible. The girl from 3 was the first to appear, followed by the girl from 5, boy from 6, girl from 6, girl from 7, girl from 8, boy from 8, girl from 9, boy from 11, girl from 11, boy from 12, and girl from 12. That stupid song finally turned off, and some hip hop song I'm sure Johnny Pewee listened to blasted the whole night. Day Two Thank the lord that Johnny Pewee's song shut off. The normal arena noise resumed. That's when I noticed the girl from 10. I snuck over, when a large beast pounced on her and ripped her throat out. '''BOOM! '''I noticed it was... a pony? A pink pony that really looked like that one off that cartoon. I ready my trident as I stab it to death. A rainbow colored one pops out and tries to eat me, when I bash it away with the other end of the trident and kick it's head hard enough to make it snap. That's when I noticed an ax. I picked it up, when the boy from 7, half naked, punched me. "Don't touch mah ax." he says before the careers get here. "Hello Finnicky boy." The leader, the girl from 2 says. The boy from 7 throws his ax, but the District 1 Male catches it. "RUN!" The boy from 7 screams as he runs away like road runner. I'm screwed... "Were going to carve him into boomer biel." The boy from 2 says untintellgantly. "It's boomer bile Mac." the girl from 1 corrects. That's when a spear goes into the boy from 2's head. '''BOOM! '''I run off, and hear another cannon follow it. '''BOOM! '''Later that night, I saw the fallen. Of course, the District 2 Boy appeared, followed by the boy from 3, who must have thrown the spear, and ended with the girl from 10. 14 tributes still left in this arena. And then... the worst song ever came on. Friday by Rebecca Black. I was sure someone would die tonight from ear bleeding. Category:Hunger Games Category:Non-serious Games Category:Fanfics